Frozen in place
by IlliteracyApproves
Summary: A young sith lord lost in history tries to find her way through a time wich isn't hers. a galaxy full of war wich she doesn't belong to. And a shadow that stalks her through time. But in the end even darkness has to play its part.
1. chapter 1

**Well hello there, just opening a story!** This will be my first attempt at writing a Star Wars story sooo bear with me!

I will be focussing on getting a few chapters out quickly to get into the story! Also chapters will become longer over time!

 **DISCLAIM: Still poor.** I actually only own the phone I am writing this on. So no fancy George Lucas and fancy characters for me!

 **Please let me know how you feel about this in the comments and review!** **Ideas are also welcome "wink wink."**

\--

 **3637 BBY / Korriban / Valley of the dark lords.**

Korriban, a barren world soaked in the dark side of the force and also the homeworld of the sith is known for its bloody history full of battle and betrayal.

And ofcourse for being the homeworld of the sith and housing the sith acadamy, a pyramid like structure situated in the valley of the dark lords in wich sith acolytes are trained in the dark side of the force by relentless teachers to become dark lords.

One of these students is a red skinned lethan twi'lek called Lyz who has passed the acolyte trails and has become a full fledged apprentice to a dark lord known as darth Atroxa, also a lethan twi'lek, just before a set of events are set in motion that will change her life... Dramatically.

\--

A teenage lethan girl stands in the middle of a rock plateau overlooking the valley of the dark lords. She wields a curved grip red lichtsaber in her right hand and moves it into a blocking stance as suddenly blue lightning flies at her and forces her to defend herself.

She feels the raw power behind the lightning as she gets overwhelmed and breaks it off by rolling to the side.

'What did I tell you.' A steady feminine voice reaches the ears of the young lethan twi'lek.

'You told me to hold my ground whatever the cost.' Lyz responds slowly while she gritts her teath.

'Disobidience will be punished, you know that.' The voice continous as suddenly a bolt of lightning flies at the sith apprentice.

Lyz quickly blocks it with her lightsaber in a reverse grip and slowly pushes it back using her anger to fuel her power.

'I just want to master sith lightning!' The young lethan shouts angrily as she manages to block the lightning from her master.

'Good, finally some improvements.' Her master replies.

Darth Atroxa walks towards her apprentice with a steady pace and quickly looks over her appearance. she is developing quickly she thinks as she looks at the young lethan in front of her.

She wears a black tight fitting long sleeved body suit, with a hood on her back and wears black boots. Her head is uncovered, exposing black swirl like markings covering her head and lekku.

Bright blue eyes stare back at Darth Atroxa.

She is still not as tall as myself though and not nearly as femine, darth Atroxa thinks as she reaches her apprentice.

Lyz herself stares at her master as she gracefully approaches. Her master has always been a rolemodel for her, she is powerful, beautiful and wise.

She wears sith robes and a black headband. She has her lightsaber at her belt on the right side and has even more black markings than her apprentice covering her exposed skin.

'Now...' The sith lord says, before she suddenly blasts her apprentice with lightning.

Lyz knows the feeling of electrocution after years of enduring it and she knows she deserved it after disobeing her masters orders, but that doesn't take away the fact that it is still very painful. Even at low power she falls down to the ground, wrinkling in pain.

But not for long.

The lethan apprentice slowly gets up, dissapating the lightning with a snarl and a swing of her lightsaber.

Her master looks approvingly at her.

'Now it is finally your turn to harnass the power of sith lightning, you may proceed.' Darth Atroxa says to her apprentice with a small smile like nothing happend.

Lyz slowly extends her hand and takes a deep breath savoring the moment she has been waiting on for years.

'Now harnass your feelings for power! Use your hate, your anger..."

The young lethan feels the pain, the pain of her masters lightning burning in her mind, all the anger she endured when she got frustrated by long tedious training sessions and the pain from training saber scorchmarks on her skin.

Drawing from the dark side, her normally bright blue eyes turn yellow and she feels the raw power coursing through her veins creating sith lightning and forcing it outwards.

The lightning hits a nearby cliff face scorching the bare dead rock.

This has drawn most of Lyz's her power as she pants heavily, her master coming up to her and laying a hand on her back.

'That is what you call power.' The older lethan says to her as she slowly, almost motherly rubs her apprentices back.

'The power... It felt great.' Lyz slowly says as she straightens her back.

'Now let's get back to the ac...' Her master gets broken off as suddenly a loud explosion sounds in the distance before a tremor rocks through the earth, almost knocking over master and apprentice.

Lyz stares at the horizon looking for signs of the explosion. Then she feels a wave of worry radiating off her master.

Looking back at her master Lyz sees her staring at the sky.

When she adverts her eyes to the sky above her, her body freezes. The sky is black with warships.

The comlink of her master suddenly beeps before a tense voice enters her ears.

'Hundreds of unidentified starships have entered the system... We are under attack.'

\--

 **Well that was that! Please leave your thoughts and reviews down in the comments!** **Soon things will start to get... Interesting.**

 **Sorry for my terrible english...!**

 **PS: Lethan twi'leks are kinda fancy.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello master, it has been a while.' -Ahsoka 2018

 **FUCK YEA! CONTINUATION OF STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS HAS JUST BEEN ANNOUNCED.**

 **Ahsoka looks great!**

 **Thank you Konduru for my first review and thank you Roddlz25, Sasamnae and CommandantGreve for following!**

 **But hey I love reviews so please dump them down below!**

 **DISCLAIM**

3637 BBY / Korriban / Valley of the dark lords.

Darth Atroxa and her apprentice rush into a fieldcommand center that has been established in front of one of the abandoned and forgotten sith tombs. Hooded sith warriors and black armored soldiers run by in squad formation.

Lyz hears the explosions rock in the distance as she comes to a stop at a table with a holomap in the middle of the command post. _Close, far, far, close._ She recites in her head everytime she hears an explosion.

'Where is Darth Vanquish.' The older lethan asks a masked sith warrior at the table with an impatient tone.

'Darth Vanquish has been killed in their first attack run on the acadamy, you are in command my lord.' The warrior awnsers.

'What is the situation?' Darth Atroxa asks the warrior as she looks through the holomaps.

'The enemy has been repulsed in the northern sector by small strike teams, The western approach has been under constant attack though and will probaly have to fall back to the spaceport but the main concern is the south-eastern sector wich has been penetrated near the academies traininggrounds.'

Lyz throws a worried glance towards her master. 'Master if they break through the traininggrounds they could cut us off from the academies weapon supplies and orbital defence weapons!'

'Stay focussed young one.' Lyzs master replies. 'We will mount a counterattack from their left flank and try to squish our enemy against the academy before wiping them out.'

'Also.' Darth Atroxa orders the warrior. 'Order our bombers to bomb their landinggrounds, we need to destroy as much of their heavy equipment as we can while they are still unloading it to stand a chance.'

'Master shall I rally the forces?' Lyz asks, her bright blue eyes meeting those of the older lethan.

'Yes, we will rendevous at this location...'

\--

An hour later a column of white clad knights of Zakuul armed with lightsaber pikes and rectangular shields march through a burned plain, dead knights and sith warriors scattering the ground.

Blood running over the ground mixes with the sand of an upcoming sandstorm wich quickly gains strength. The faint silhouet of a pyramid like structure can be seen in the distance, flashes of red light quickly trailing up the sky from the top of the structure.

This column of knights has broken through the sith defences near the traininggrounds after tense fighting and has begun marching on the main sith stronghold on korriban.

Just when they thought they broke the sith resistance a lone hooded figure stumbles out of the sandstorm towards the column.

'Identify yourself!' One of the knights at the front of the column shouts at the figure who comes abruptly to a stop.

The figure slowly lowers her hood revealing a young red skinned lethan twi'lek with yellow sith eyes.

'I am Lyz, happy to meet you.' The girl says with a sugar sweet voice before she throws out her left hand, lightning crackling through the sky and instantly electrocuting the questioning soldier who falls down with a blood-icing scream.

Before the other soldiers can react a fierce battle-cry can be heard as masked sith warriors with red lightsabers dash into the column cutting down knights left and right.

Lyz happily joins the fray by beheading the knight closest to her. She relishes in the screaming and the feeling of her enemies dying around her, the feeling of their force energy withering away.

The surprise effect of the ambush took its tole on the knights but they quickly start to regroup and counter attack in force as they have the numerical advantage.

Lyz locks her saber with one of the knights as he charges at her. Gritting her teeth she tries to break the lock, but before she mannages to do so a violent bolt of force lightning sweeps away her opponent as darth Atroxa joins her apprentice.

'We are pushing them back master!' The young lethan cheers as she feels the resolve of their enemy weakening.

'Don't be overconfident my apprentice.' The older lethan warns as suddenly enemy airsupport emerges above them.

Lyzs eyes grow wide as bombs ravage the sith ranks, one of them flies straight at her.

In panick she tries to force push the bomb away but she knows she is too late.

Just before she gets hit the bomb gets force pushed away by her master.

Darth Atroxa gives a small smile as Lyz thanks her with a quick bow.

As Lyz turns her attention back to the battle she just witnesses the last knight being cut down by a pair of black armored warriors, the last two soldiers left.

The ground is covered in dismembered and unrecognizable body parts, blood streaming from the bodies of the fallen.

Lyz feels dread fill her as she looks at the sticky crimson liquid covering her boots and leggings.

 _So much suffering..._ A voice whispers through her mind, but she dismisses it.

Suddenly she gets pulled back into reality as she feels a strong presence enter the area _. A very strong presence._

The two sith warriors also notice it as they rush into the sandstorm, blades drawn. A second later the lights of their sabers disappears.

Then a man enters the scene, yellow blade drawn.

\--

 **Another chapter done!** **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **For the record I will be going on vacation so expect a good week until my next update.**

 **As for the story... Events will be set in motion ;)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well surprise surprise there is wifi!** **Soooo I can actually post during my vacation wich is sweet.** **This chapter will finnish the intro arc of the story sooo please enjoy!**

 **Talking about enjoying thingies I love your guys support, all the lovely follows and favs!**

 **Yes thank you EnderGhost1225, FanQuiey1991 and swemanD47! And of course the others ;)**

 **O Roddlz great review! I have never described their lightsabers I know but I had time to think ;) You gave me some... Ideas hehe, but hey they will be in this chapter.**

 **3637 BBY / Korriban / Sith trainingsgrounds.**

The figure with the yellow blade slowly emerges from the dust storm, yellow lightsaber in hand.

Darth Atroxa quickly gets into her preffered sith Shien style, focussing on agressive and powerful attacks, with the only trade-off being a lack of mobility.

Lyz looks at her masters lightsaber for a second... _Meaby one day I'll build one like that..._

The sith lord uses a heavy duty red lightsaber. A white metalic hilt reinforced with steel rings and two fins protuding on both sides, carbon fibre pads between the rings give grip to the hilt.

The apprentice quickly gets ripped out of her thoughts as their very powerful adversary slowly walks closer over the bare opeopen plain like he has already won.

The man looks quite young even with his shaved head, he wears light white armor and wields a yellow lightsaber in reverse grip.

'Offer your head to me sith lord, I will kill you quickly.' The man shouts as he has almost reached an offensive position.

'The sith never surrender!' Lyz shouts back before igniting her lightsaber.

Lyz has quite an extraordinary lightsaber. It has a black hilt with a curved rear, the hilt is decorated with a simple golden ring near the front and a sharpend half V protruding from the top of the hilt in a 30 degree angle functioning as a crossgaurd - and because of the sharpend inside and tip of the V as a weapon.

'Walk away little girl, this is no place for children.' The man responds as he gets into an attack stance.

Lyz feels her anger well up as she quickly focusses on her advisary. _Use you anger to power your assault._ The voice of her master echoes through her head.

While Lyz gets ready Darth Atroxa focusses on her enemy and feels his power radiating off him together with a small glimmer of anger. Just like he is bordering the dark side.

'Interesting.' The sith lord mutters as she suddenly sees the lightsider flying at her.

Darth Atroxa quickly parries the attack and responds by trying to behead the man in white but he quickly force pushes her back, the older twi'lek flies back struggling to come to a stop.

In the meantime Lyz has looked for an opportunity to intervene but has noticed that a direct attack would be suicide so she has snuck around and has gotten into a blind spot. _Now just wait..._ She thinks as she disables her lightsaber.

Arcann is locked into a saber lock with the older lethan sith lord. 'You are quite powerful for a mere sith lord.' He laughs as he breaks the lock and starts blocking attacks from the yellow eyed sith.

'You know we could work together. I can feel the darkness inside of you.' The lethan says as she jumps back and straightens her headband wich has gotten loose in the fighting.

'Never.' Arcann responds as he starts hacking into his enemy's defence, slowly overpowering the older lethan.

Just as he has broken through her defence he feels a power surge coming from behind. _That little brat!_ He shouts in his mind as he force pushes the sith lord away and quickly spins around to catch a bolt of force lightning with his yellow lightsaber. Gritting his teeth.

Lyz spotted her oppertunity just as the older man is about to kill her master, she quickly uses her anger to fire lightning at her opponent, breaking his attack.

Now the man rushes at her with a snarl. _Bad plan..._ She thinks just before rolling away, feeling the heat of the lightsaber just above her lekku.

Quickly jumping out of her roll she attacks again, only to be pushed back by a force push, sending her flying.

Lyz feels herself rolling over the hard dusty ground struggling to bring herself to a stop.

Just as Lyz manages to get up she suddenly sees a bright red flare slowly trailing up the sky, breaking up into three smaller flares that slowly fall back to the earth.

Her master and her opponent are also staring up at the flare. Lyz quickly shouts in her head. ' _Triple red flare for marking orbital bombing targets!_ '

Her master also spots the danger as she quickly force-jumps over the man in white and drags her apprentice down into a nearby foxhole.

Then all hell breaks loose as enemy battlecruisers start showering the flat field with heavy cannons.

The ground shudders violently as the young sith clings to her master inside the foxhole like a baby clings to her mother. Lyz feels her hand slip out of her masters firm grip as the bombing starts to ramp up and the ground starts shaking even more.

Then a loud explosion.

Then nothing.

\--

Aaaand another chapter out! I know a bit of a short one but hey next time we will get the end of the intro arc and the clone wars will start to... Kick in wich pretty much means that the chapter will be a bit longer ;)

Yes I know writing battles isn't my strongsuit but hey I'll probaly improve because there are a lot more to come.

Again thanks for the support it keeps me going! And remember I really do love reviews!

Btw the lil' harts and all are also fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello there, back at it again with the final of the intro arc! (Well next update ;) And yes I know it took a while but damn I have been buisy.

After this chapter we will get into the very interesting part hehe

Btw thank you guest that shook me awake with a review! This small chapter gave me quite a block so I split it.

I would love to hear your guys feedback! It keeps me going.

\--

 **3637 BBY / Korriban / Sith trainingsgrounds.**

Lyz wakes up in the dark somewhere in a ditch, a shudder goes through her body as she is clutching at something cold. Moving her hand along the object she is holding she suddenly feels a cold liquid slowly trailing down her skin.

Wait a second. She thinks before she jumps up with a yelp. Her eyes suddenly being blinded by the eerie Korriban daylight. Clearing her vision with her hands she feels a shudder go through her as she sees the object she was holding. An arm torn off at the shoulder joint.

Looking around her she sees a devastated wasteland, smoke still trailing up the sky from the craters created by the orbital bombing, the sound of fighting still audible in the distance. The young sith notices another thing.

'I am alone.'

Then it dawns on her. 'Master!' She shouts as she starts looking in nearby ditches. This is not going to work, focus.' Lyz thinks after checking the closest craters. 'Use the force.' She mutters as she lifts up her hand.

Poking around with the force she finds a weak familiair dark aura coming from a nearby ditch.

With a quick sprint over the barren terrain she gets to the ditch in wich darth Atroxa lays, a small groan coming from her lips as Lyz lifts her up using the force to enhance her strength.

'We were lucky.' Her master says to her after she has been lifted up to a standing position. 'Let's get back to the acadamy to prepare the defences. I can feel it crumble.'

\--

 **3637 BBY / Korriban / Sith acadamy**

Dark clothed sith soldiers are running around in the grand hall of the sith acadamy chaotic shouting echoing through the air. The grand hallway is a large open pillared room functioning as the main entrance to the academy.

Lyz and darth Atroxa have reached the academy after a trek through no-mans land. Getting into the closest turbo-lift they reach the command center in the top op the pyramidlike structure.

The command center is a large room with armored windows on all sides, from this room sith forces operate the orbital defence systems.

Lyz and her master walk to the nearest sith honour gaurd who has a dual bladed lightsaber in hand.

'Statusreport trooper.' Darth Atroxa orders the soldier who quickly bows his head before his superior.

'Enemy forces have cut us off from the spaceport wich is besieged but still holding, the only connection we have is through the caves but the enemy is slowly pushing us back down there.' The trooper hesitates for a second. 'The airforce and naval elements have practically been wiped out though my lord.'

Darth Atroxa looks displeased and Lyz feels fear eminating from the trooper, but to her surprise her master doesn't cut him down on the spot and carefully analyses the trooper in front of her before giving him a nod. The soldier salutes and marches away.

'This is not the time to loose even more troops.' Darth Atroxa says turning to her apprentice.

Lyz nods knowing her master is right.

Suddenly a cheer erupts throughout the targeting crew for the orbital defence system. 'Enemy battleship coming down!'

Rushing towards the window Lyz spots a huge burning spaceship with a weak blue glow coming from the main thrusters quickly descending towards the planet. Looking at the trajectory Lyz suddenly notices something is off, the ship is falling... Towards the Spaceport!

Red bolts from the dome of the spaceport start showering the ship in a meager attempt to save themselves.

The cheers stop as the targeting crew also notices the trajectory of the flaming battleship. 'No...' Lyz mutters under her breath.

With a loud explosion that rocks the ground and a blinding flash Lyz and everyone around her are thrown to the ground. The young twi'lek feels a shudder going through the force as the sith in the spaceport die.

The battleship struck the spaceport crashing through the dome like structure and igniting in one huge explosion sending a large shockwave towards the academy that knocked most sith troops off their feet.

While Lyz struggles to get back on her feet. Darth Atroxa has stood firm throughout the shockwave and shouts at the communications operator. '

'Status report trooper!' Her master shouts as one of the troopers focusses on the monitor in front of him. 'No signals my lord... We lost them.'

Atroxa simply nods at the soldier before turning back to her apprentice. 'You felt their force-signature disappear, didn't you.'

Lyz slowly nods at her master. 'The feeling of a sudden emptiness.' She says with a downcast glance. 'I felt friends die there.'

Her master gives her a look. 'That will be our fate if we don't protect ourselves.' Turning to the shocked troopers around her. 'So back to your posts, today we fight to survive!"

\--

3637 BBY / Korriban / **Cliffside**

A man clad in white with a shaved head overlooks the valley in front of him, destroyed and fallen over statues of old sith masters form a path towards a pyramidlike structure, smoke trailing from it towards the sky.

The man clutches the metal fist of his artificial arm, anger welling up in him as he looks at it.

In the reflection of the brand new metal he sees his face, half covered by a white metal mask with a visor, one blue blue eye stares down angrily.

Turning yellow.

Just for a split second.

\--

Jay I'll try to get out the grand finale of this intro arc as quickly as possible!

And please leave your thoughts down below!


	5. Wake-up call

**Well thank you all for following!** **I did not expect that steady amount of followers but hey makes me happy ;)**

 **Updates are a bit slow I am quite buisy with my study and stuff so ey I'll try to get a bit of progress here and there**.

 **For the next few chapters I have my** **lil' plans and all and I know how I want to steer this story but getting inspiration/feedback allong the way is always great!**

 **So please leave your thoughts in the comments, it keeps me going ;)**

 **Without further ado:**

 **Chapter 5, Wake-up call.**

\--

 **3637 BBY / Korriban / Sith acadamy**

Cold, the feeling washes over Lyz like a wave. 'Just a minute more…' Lyz mutters under her breath. The world under her swaying gently, muffled sounds echoing in the distance. 'Give me a few more moments master…' Lyz mutters again.

Suddenly a particularly large tremor knocks her off her bed on to the cold floor. Lyz's hazy blue eyes open in confussion as she hits the ground. A shiver from the cold going through her spine. Dazed she looks around with her tired eyes. She is in her cold bare room, an acolytes chamber with nothing more than a low hard bed, a thin blanket, a small drawer against the wall for personal belongings and a large mirror hanging to the left of the plain metal door.

Lyz feels her cold sore body protesting as she slowly gets up from the bare floor. With a limp she slowly stumbles towards the mirror. A small smile plays across her lips as she looks at her reflection. Tired blue eyes in dark hollow sockets stare back at her, a large bruise along her neckline where a blasterbolt had grazed her disfigures her beautiful red skin. Dried blood from a fallen enemy sticks to her right lek.

Slowly she reaches around the back of the mirror, grabbing a hand full of make-up from a small compartment sandwiched between the mirror and the wall. Her master has always pointed out the importance of being presentable as a lady at all times, especially as a lethan twi'lek who are known for their exotic beauty. A very useful trait in seducing your advisaries, an ability her master has perfected over the years, before passing on her knowledge on to Lyz.

After a bit of work here and there Lyz smiles at herself in the mirror, her eyes look lively and seem to sparkle in the faint light of the room. The gash along her neckline has been almost completely covered and the blood on her lek has been wiped off. 'Like a lady.' Lyz mutters as she stands up straight and straighten out her body suit, wiping the wrinkles flat with her hands.

After a second or two she walks over to the small cabinet at the opposite of the chamber, grabbing her lightsaber from it, feeling the familiar metal heft and weighting it in her right hand before slipping it on her belt at her right hip.

Opening the almost empty drawer under it she sees a small dark metal necklace in the shape of a crescent moon attached to a thin metal line. Picking it up she turns it around in her hand. 'Lyz.' is engraved on the back of the pendant. _Supposedly the only thing my mother left me behind with._ Lyz thinks before she slips it around her slender neck and spots something white sparkle in the back of the drawer.

She arches her eyebrow in surprise as she pulls out a similar necklace but this one is white. 'And where do you come from...' Lyz mutters under her breath.

Before she could turn the pendant in her hand to inspect the back she is thrown against the cupboard by a large shockwave just outside her room. Her arms painfully catching her fall by quickly grabbing the solid metal.

With an annoyed expression Lyz gets up and stalks over to the door, before stuffing the white necklace in her pocket and pushing the button on the control panel next to it. The door opens upwards with the painfull sound of metal scraping on metal.

 _Don't remember the door being that annoyingly loud._ Lyz thinks as she sees the hallway in front of her, or what is left of it.

The floor and wall next to her chamber are scorched pitch black and dented outwards like an explosion occured. The eerie Korriban daylight streams through a hole in the ceiling. Lyz starts pulling the pieces together. _Probaly a turbolaser bolt penetrated the outer shell of the acadamy and exploded in front of my room bending my door... Luckily I was still daydreaming inside._

Lyz gets ripped out of her thoughts as she hears a soft moan coming from her left, turning her head to face the sound further down the hallway she spots a small figure being pinnen under a metal beam.

With a run, her heeled boots echoing through the hallway. Lyz reaches the softly moaning form. A small frown forms on her brows as she reaches out with the force and slowly lifts the metal beam of the small form, dumping the beam a bit furter down the hallway with a low tud.

The form turns out to be a a young human girl in a thight black bodysuit with ravenblack-hair and a particularly pale complexion. Tear-struck brown eyes stare up at Lyz.

Lyz feels pity for the teenage girl as she crouches down next to her and grabs both her hands with her own, making the girl focus on her as she is slowly being pulled to her feet. 'It's gonna be alright.' Lyz says to her motherly.

Lyz has pulled the girl all the way to her her trembling feet ans stands up straight, towering over the girl by a headlength. Who are you? And where is your master?' She says with a gentle smile.'

The girl stutters as she responds. 'I.. Am acolyte Sacuras and my master is...' She slows down for a second. 'My master is dead.' She finishes distant eyes staring into the ground. Lyz feels sorrow radiating off her.

 _Poor girl_. Lyz thinks as she lays her hand on her shoulder. 'I know I can't bring your master back but please... Use this anger to feed your strength, to survive this day.'

The girl nods at Lyz. 'I will master..?'

'Call me Lyz and I am still no master.' The young lethan responds with a big grin.

'Well... Call me Mariss.' The young female responds with a weak smile.

'In that case let's get going Mariss.' Lyz says to the young female.

\--

 **Well that was chapter 5! ;) Next time things will start to heat up.**

 **I would love some feedback, also I would like to know if I should do a long chapter once in a while or shorter chapters regularly?**

 **Till next chapter!**


	6. Breaking point

**Well back at it again with again a shorter chapter cuz live is happening and I am actually very buisy at the moment and all ;)**

 **Next chapter I'll try to finish the intro arc!** **This chapter will show the... darker side of Lyz.**

 **Thank you guys for the support and thanks for the lovely review my unknown quest!**

 **Please review. I love those!** **And thanks for the reviews and follows guys ;3**

 **Chapter 6, Breaking point.**

\--

3637 BBY / Korriban / Sith acadamy

'Get up!' Lyz snarls at Mariss who is gritting her teeth at a large gaze on her shoulder. 'It is just a flesh wound, we have to get moving!'

With a nod Mariss gets hoisted up by Lyz. The lethan holds the younger girl steady for a second before turning to the two sith troopers behind her who are firing down a hallway. 'How many?'

'Too many commander!' The trooper responds, firing a few bolts down the hallway. With a grim face and yellow eyes Lyz dashes around the corner throwing her lightsaber horizontally down the hallway cutting three soldiers apart.

A forth manages to duck away in an alcove but gets eradicated with Sith lightning pouring from Lyz's hand. His dying screams echoing through the hallway.

'Get moving, we have to reach the command post!' Lyz barks at the troopers who have been joined by four others, all of them looking dirty and exhausted.

Running through the hallways they cut down smaller units of skytroopers before stumbling across two knights who have cut down two of the sith troopers before Lyz could react.

With a sidestep she barely dodges a lightsaber pike of her own. 'I don't have time for this.' Lyz snarls rage coming from her in waves. With yellow eyes she aims a decapitating blow at the neck of one of the knights.

He enters a saberlock with Lyz giving an opening for the other knight to attack from her left side, Lyz quickly force pushes the knight in front of her away and parries the other one before jumping back realizing her mistake.

 _They are experienced, I shouldn't be so careless..._ Lyz thinks as she falls back. 'Mariss, with me.' Together they approach the couple of knights who brace themselves.

An idea forms in Lyz's head as she and the young sith apprentice charge at a soldier each. With a smile she ducks under a downward strike, slips between the two knights and decapitates the other knight occupied with Mariss. The rest of the body slumping down to the ground, the young human stares at Lyz with wide eyes.

The lethans smile fades as she barely dodges a lightsaber pike aimed at her neck, swirling around sith lightning erupts from her fingers immobelizing her opponent who focusses on the lightning as Mariss sweeps in and cut off his hands. With a scream the knight falls down while Mariss stumbles back. Shock on her face from what she did.

Quickly Lyz attaches her lightsaber to her belt and runs towards the young girl, grabbing both her shoulders. 'Hey! Look at me girl, you did the right thing it was him or us.'

Mariss stares back at her.

'Come on, finish it.' Lyz says staring down at the softly moaning pile of despair in front of her. 'Feed on his agony to give you strength.'

Mariss stares at the floor and softly mutters. 'I can't...'

Lyz lets out a deep sigh before walking over to the wounded soldier. 'Next time...' She rams her metal reinforced boot into the mans neck, breaking it with a sickening crunch. '...Follow my every command, now let's go.'

The girl slowly nods before following after Lyz.

After running through a few other hallways they have finaly reached their goal, the Sith acadamies infarmery.

The large blindingly white circular room is filled up with stretchers with bloodied sith troopers and medical droids wich are moving around treating the wounded who still have a chance to survive, another corner houses the poor souls who have been damaged beyond repair and beyond hope.

Mariss gags at the stench and the sight of the room. Her skin turning paler than it already was.

Lyz stares blankly in front of her. _The death is overwhelming, is this worth it?._ She thinks the stench of death slowly wrapping itself around her.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts by Mariss who vomits on the floor, the greenish liquid spreads out before quickly being cleaned by a passerby medical droid.

Looking back at the room and quickly scanning it she spots the head doctor, he has sickly pale skin and wears a blood soaked apron.

"Doctor it is time to evacuate." Lyz speaks up. "The primairy structure has been breached in the lower quarters, they will be here soon."

With an agitated sight the doctor drops the syringe in has hand, the glass shatters on impact on the floor. A yellow liquid mixes with the dark blood covering the floor.

"...And another one died today." He says ignoring Lyz and standing up from a metal stool next to the stretcher with a barely recognizable zabrak on it. "We can still save these soldiers young one, all of them."

"There is no time." The young lethan responds. "Orders are orders you evacuate with the ones who can still fight, the rest will be left to die." A stone hard gaze covers her red features.

"...But commander..."

"I gave you a direct order and you will obey!" Lyz shouts igniting her crimson lightsaber and aiming it at the man's throat. The room has fallen silent except for the weak moans of the wounded and the mechanical sounds of the droids.

Lyz exhales and reattaches her lightsaber to her belt. "We all have to make sacrifices for the Empire. Now let's move!"

With grumbles and moans soldiers start picking up their wounded comrades and start moving towards the nearest entrance to the upper levels.

Suddenly a loud explosion sounds as skytroopers breach the room...

\--

 **Well Lyz has her bad side after all!** **And yes I do have a plan with poor Mariss...**

 **I am really sorry about being irregular with my updates, since I started writing this... lackluster chapter... I thought I found the light in my shitty excistence but I fucked it up... So writing sadness is probaly the best thing to cope with it.**

 **Please review and give your thoughts, it keeps me writing and I really need the distraction right now... Until next time.** **Hopefully a better time.**

 **"Through the darkness I saw the light. It burned out in front of my eyes. Leaving me back in the dark, tears streaming down my eyes."**


	7. The end, of the beginning

**Well hey there back again... This time with the finale to the intro arc, I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Thank you guys (Guest!) for following and reviewing it keeps me going! Mostly reviewing is great, I love the interaction**! **I can see this story is by far my most succesful until now... I am slightly proud of myself ;)**

 **As for this chapter things can get kinda hazy at the end but hey if you have any questions or explanations DM me or leave a review, I will debranch slightly ;P**

 **Btw got maself a cheap KOTFE trailer screen as cover, meaby I'll get something better someday... But ey drawing aint ma cup of tea so if someone is bored...**

 **Chapter 7** **, Prison of ice.**

\--

3637 BBY / Korriban / Sith acadamy

Chaos is the best way to describe the situation in wich Lyz finds herself, blaster bolts cut down wounded sith troopers around her as thermal detonaters tear the walls around the infarmery to shreds, exposing even more skytroopers and knights.

'ANYONE WHO CAN FIGHT, WITH ME!' Lyz shouts extending her hand force pushing a knight away sending him crashing into a couple of skytroopers.

Blaster bolts from a few sith troopers cut down another pair of the droids but there are too many, Lyz feels the soldiers behind her dying at an alarming rate.

Taking a deep breath and feeding on the death behind her Lyz releases a powerful force scream sending troops on both sides into walls and mechanical equipment, creating cracks in the floor and ceiling surrounding her.

releasing a pained breath Lyz feels the darkside energy leave her. _I can't hold out much longer.'_ Looking at Mariss who has stone-walled most of the scream and looking at the ceiling Lyz gets an idea. 'Mariss jump on my shoulders and cut a hole in the ceiling.' Lyz shouts at the younger girl, who hears the urgency in the older lethan's voice as she sees dazed knights and beat up skytroopers crawl back up.

With a force leap Mariss jumps on Lyz's shoulders and cuts a circle in the ceiling, force pushes it through and jumps after it. Lyz doesn't take another glance at the massacare around her and jumps after Mariss.

The have landed into an empty hallway leading towards the central command station in the top of the sith acadamy. running through the hallway they reach the command station and almost run into Darth Atroxa as they open the blast door leading towards the center.

'Master!' Lyz chimes before bowing her head down in greeting. The older Lethan lets out a small smile as she bows as well. Turning towards Mariss who is bowed down to the waist Atroxa speaks up: 'Who are you young one?'

'I am Mariss, apprentice of battle-master Kel-Thuzad, Dark Lord.' The young girl responds still bowing.

'Ah too young to be assigned to a master, where is the rest of his class?' Darth Atroxa responds. 'And get up, this is not the time for formalties.'

Mariss stands up slowly and stares up into the blue eyes of the older lethan. 'The rest of my class and my battle-master have been killed during the first attacks, we where on a field trip in the outlands when we got strafed by fighters, I survived by playing death between the corpses of my friends...' The young girl feels tears well up behind her eyes.

'Easy now.' Darth Atroxs shushes the young girl. 'Such a mental hit is something that takes time... We will talk about this later as... Aaaggghhh.' The older lethan releases a pained scream and suddenly grabs her head before falling down onto the cold floor, darkness taking her over as she hears a distant shout of fear from her apprentice.

\--

Darth Atroxa feels herself floating through the emptiness of space, in front of her is a block of ice slowly floating along with her. The chrystal like surface glistening in the light of a nearby star.

She sees a blur in the ice, outstretching her hand she turns the block towards her. She wants to release a shocked gasp but she can't, no sound leaves her lips.

In front of her is her apprentice trapped in the ice. Her lips have turned blue, her skin is pale, she looks so peacefull... So death...

She tries to look closer but suddenly gets pulled into another scene. This one is of Lyz walking through a sprawling street towards a pyramid like structure. ' _Impossible, that looks like the jedi temple on Coruscant.'_ The dark lord thinks, but she spots something in her apprentice's hand, she is fumbling with a small white crescent moon on a chain, but thats not all, a figure walks beside her.

The figure is taller than Lyz and wears a heavy black cloak, in it's skeletal right hand is a long scythe wich the figure uses like a cane to walk, its left hand is lightly touching the young lethan's shoulder. It is like Lyz and the pedestrians don't see the looming threat. Gears start to turn in the dark lords head. _That is the human interpetation of death..._ _Why is it stalking so close?_

Darth Atroxa feels herself being dragged back by a shadow, the shadow suddenly speaks up while dragging the dark lord with it. 'She has to play a part, not today but in another time.' The shadow speaks in a cold feminine voice before dragging the lethan into another scene.

This one is of a large open room adorned with white walls and jedi tapestries, the room is covered by an orange hue from fires sprawled around the place, in the middle of the room an older Lyz stands, she is slightly taller and has more feminine features.

She is surrounded on all sides by white clad jedi temple gaurds, lightsaberpikes drawn. They close in slowly.

Lyz has her fists balled and looks up at the ceiling, yellow rage filled eyes look up... But there is something else in them, tears, pain, a broken girl.

Her lips tighten, she wears a face of unwavering determination.

A face of someone who is ready to die.

\--

With a labored breath darth Atroxa wakes up on one of the seats someone has found in the command center. Her eyes lazily drift over to her apprentice and the young girl who stare at her, concern in their eyes.

'Are you alright master?' Lyz asks concern also laced in her voice.

'I am fine, just a blackout from all the fighting lately, nothing too special.' The dark lord responds getting up and picking up her lightsaber from a nearby table.

Her apprentice stares back at her slightly narrowing her eyes. But gives in with a soundless huff.

'What is the status on our location?' Darth Atroxa asks flexing her arms.

'Your not going to like this master but, there are no communications left, it seems that we are the last pocket of resistance on Korriban.'

\--

They have been preparing for the innevitable assault, barricading themselfs deep into the command center at the top of the sith acadamy. In the meantime it has grown awfully quiet while enemy starships lazily trail the sky. The sith know the enemy is preparing, and they know it will be their last stand.

'You heared that click Lyz?' The older lethan asks. 'Do you know what that click means?'

Lyz shrugs her head at her master beside her, they are crouched behind a heavy metal table on its side.

'Thats the sound of a thermal detonator young one, they will attack with a...'

A loud explosion rips through their conversation as the blast door facing them is blown up from the other side, a large metal piece sweeps a sith trooper next to them from his feet as the shard of metal almost cuts his skull in half.

'...With a bang.' They both jump from behind their cover at the knights with their translucend shields and yellow lightsaberpikes who dash through the breach into a hail of red blaster bolts.

Lyz finds herself almost instantly surrounded by knights and switches to her new weapon of choice, force lightning. With a powerfull bolt she breaks through a shield killing the knight behind it instantly before jumping over a shield to her right and cutting down another knight.

'I have never told you this but from the first bolt of lightning you created it became quite obvious, you are a natural with force lightning, you have incredible power and control over something you learned a mere three days ago!' Darth Atroxa shouts at Lyz over the sound of screaming and fighting. The dark lord also cuts down a knight who had been stuck in a saberlock with Mariss.

Proud fills Lyz as she releases another bolt shutting down a skytrooper in its path, but she feels something else, like a power drawing closer, looming in the distance.

Suddenly the fighting comes to a halt as the knights retreat, creating a wall of shields in the breach.

The few beaten up black masked sithtroopers that remain give each other a surprised stare.

Then the knights create a path in their lines through wich two figures walk. The first is the man they fought before, but he hasn't gotten through the orbital bombing unscaved, half his face and one eye is covered by a menacing white mask, he also clutches his mechanical left hand into a fist. The other one looks nearly identical, the only difference is his black attire and the fact he radiates a lot less anger.

'We meet again Sith.' The cold menaching voice of the man in white echoes through the cold silent room.

'Ready to turn yourself over to the dark side?' Darth Atroxa replies with a playfull smile followed by a purr.

'Your heads will do for the time being, commanders on commanders. The man in white responds unamused, the man in black gives him a silent stare from behind, slightly narrowing his eyes.

'Agreed.' The older lethan responds. 'Mariss, Lyz with me.'

Lyz walks forward and ignites her lightsaber, the curved hilt held in a reverse grip, Mariss next to her takes a makeshi stance while darth Atroxa takes on sith shien.

The two men also step forward, the man in black takes a soresu stance while the man in white takes a djem so stance. And then hell breaks loose.

Lyz and Mariss both feeling they are outmatched alone assault the man in black, the dark lord herself charges at the man in white.

Thexan looks up at his two opponents, the young girl doesn't feel as a serious threat to him so he simply pushes her aside with a strong force push as he focusses on the lethan charging at him, deflecting the first few blows with quite a bit of effort he locks his blade with hers. 'You fight remarkably well young one. I don't expect anything else from someone who is about to loose everything she holds dear.' He praises her.

Lyz just gives the man a sugersweet smile as she keeps hacking into his soresu, her eyes a livid yellow.

Mariss comes around as well, attacking from the side she tries to cut his hands off like she did with the knight. Thexan is forced to respond, he force pushes Lyz and saberlocks with the young girl, not expecting the young lethan to stone-wall most of his force push.

Lyz quickly releases force lightning on the unprepared human male, who has no other choice then using tutaminis with his free hand to catch it.

He grunts as he holds his blade in the saberlock and holds Lyz's lightning at bay. 'You are strong young sith.' He says with effort before he suddenly redirects the lightning to the young girl who falls down screaming, blue lightning crackling along her thin frame. In shock the young lethan breaks off the attack, but the damage has already been done.

Thexan force grabs the young girl and throws her between himself and his brother, who on his side saw an opening and threw the dark lord against a control panel with a force push.

The lethans back off as they see the young girl dazed sitting between their advisaries. 'Sith surrender before more blood has to be shed!' The man in black speaks up. 'In that case we wo...'

Suddenly the whole room feels a flare-up of darkside energy as Arcann suddenly swirls around and impales the young girl with his lightsaber, her eyes widening slightly before the light left them.

'Pathetic.' Arcann spoke up.

An ear splitting scream left the young lethan's mouth as time seemed to slow down around her, rage filled her every being, the girl she had strangely grown fond of in a short amount of time died in front of her eyes. The lifeless body fell down with a soft tud, blaster fire and screaming erupted around her. But rage took over, drawing from the dark side she attacked the two men with lightning forcing them both to hold it in place with their lightsabers as it forked out, the blue lightning slowly turning red as the men struggled to hold it.

Darth Atroxa felt pity as the young human died, but it was overshadowed by the pain radiating from her apprentice, a pain that she felt in her heart. She knows time is running out and she hadn't been able to tell Lyz everything she had to tell, but in the eerie light of a nearby window a shadow leaning in a corner gave a nod towards a back room as the dark lord saw a glimpse of a block of ice in her vision.

Suddenly it dawned on the older lethan. _That room houses an old cryostasis launch system in case of a total overrun by enemy forces!_

Grabbing her apprentice she starts dragging her back, breaking her concentration the lightning ceased. The young girl starts ravaging in her Master's arms but darth Atroxa holds firm, slowly dragging the girl towards the room, the remaining sith troopers fighting for their lives around them.

Lyz feels herself being dragged into an unfimiliar room by her master, she has stopped trying to break free, tears slowly stream down her face at the loss of the young human girl. She feels herself being placed in some sort of pod, with her back against a solid wall. Opening her eyes they quickly widen in fear as her master closes a glass door, trapping her in the pod.

 _'What is happening master what are you doing?'_ Lyz asks her master over their force link, panic taking her over.

Suddenly cold streams over the lethan from holes to her sides, her skin starts to feel numb, her skin starts turning blue and small puffs of air show up from her breathing.

 _'It is not your time to die young one, the force still has a role for you, but not today.'_ Darth Atroxa responds through their link.

 _'I wish you the best of luck.'_

 _'Darth Catalyst.'_

\--

 **Aaand it's out!**

 **Well damn almost two weeks late I am sorry! Life was happening, I kinda went through a heartbreak and I am still not in great shape... But hey in the end I will survive... I always do...**

 **But hey hey more important stuff! What did you guys think of the chapter? I hope it turned out allright ;) For the hazy parts just DM or review I love those!**

 **I will try to get out next chapter before 2019! Merry X mass and all!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Illiteracy out.**


	8. Lizard

**Happy new year! What a lovely time to start a new year of suffering :D**

 **Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out before new year's eve but ey buisy and all.** **Aaand we are finally at the clone wars!! This should be fun ;)**

 **Please review!**

 **Chapter 8, Negotiation skills.**

\--

20 BBY / Naboo Space / Royal Nubian Yacht

A bored Ahsoka wanders the halls of Padme's yacht on their way to Naboo, she has been assigned to gaurd the senator during a meeting on the lush planet, but at the moment she is utterly bored as nothing noticable has happend except for a small pick-up on Corellia.

She almost jumps through the roof as a gentle voice suddenly speaks up next to her. "Anything wrong Ahsoka?" Followed by a small giggle. "You are in deep thoughts aren't you? Or else I wouldn't been able to sneak up on you that easily." Facing her is Padme with a smile on her face.

Quickly readjusting herself Ahsoka awnsers, a blush covering her cheeks. "I am sorry senator for dosing off but it is just... I am bored thats all, I am thinking of something to do on this ship."

"O you require action?" Padme responds arching an eyebrow. "Meaby our pick-up on Corellia is interesting to you? Believe me he is quite something." She says with a smile.

"He?!" Ahsoka responds in surprise. "I thought it was just some package or something."

"Well apparantly the jedi had a spare man on Corellia so he will be tagging along and stay on Naboo for a bit before returning to the frontlines." The senator responds before opening a door and shoving the padawan inside before taking her leave with a grin.

Ahsoka looks around the room, it is some kind of small library, a man wearing a black hood sits in a corner scrolling through a holobook.

With a sigh he drops the holobook and stretches out. "Nothing interesting in this beautiful little ship." He says to the ceiling.

"I am not good enough for you?" The togruta speaks up, hands on her hips, glaring at the older knight.

The knight just sighes and lowers his hood revealing a human male with simple short brown hair, slightly tanned skin and brown, almost black eyes. He wears mostly black with heavy boots underneath.

"Dante?!" Ahsoka speaks up recognizing the slightly older male wich she spend time training with when she just became a padawan and he was barely a knight.

"Hey Ahsoka, long time no see." He responds rolling a heavy lightsaber through his hand, a simple rugged design, pale durasteel with rubber padding in checkerboard style across the hilt giving ample grip to the unique greyish blade known by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka already knew this was going to be less boring.

\--

20 BBY / Naboo / Theed

On Naboo the 'Amount of fun.' is as expected, after reaching the royal palace they are both excused to roam around as their protection is unnecissary. Taking their leave they wander around the central market plaza in Theed.

The black cloaked figure quickly drew Ahsoka's attention, grabbing the older male knight by his shoulder she hisses in his ear. "Do you see the one in black? Can you feel any force-signature?"

Dante narrowes his eyes at the figure with a faint feminine form who slowly strolls out of sight, between the crowd the figure feels like an empty spot in the force. "No it feels blank to me as well, and judging by the way it moves it isn't a droid."

"Let's tail it and see where it goes?." The togruta asks hopefull looking up at the knight."

"Sure, why not I am curious as well and it is not like there is anything to do around here."

The togrute gives a sly smile before taking a head start, moving through the crowd with barely any difficulty with her lithe profile.

Dante just sighes before he starts navigating through the crowd as well keeping an eye on the black figure who walks undisturbed through the crowd towards a nearby round spaceport.

Hiding behind a vegetable stall together with the togruta they see the figure coming to a halt in front of a reïnforced door, a second later the door opens and the figure slips through.

"Bet it's the owner of the ship parked there." The togruta says before leaving cover and walking towards the door followed in tow by the knight.

"Mmm I doubt it." Dante says as a look of surprise covers Ahsoka's face. The panel at the side of the door has been ripped clean out of the wall, the wires were cut by something sharp.

Stalking into the spaceport they seek cover behind a few pillars. In the middle of the spaceport stands a trandoshan hunter ship, its ramp is lowered but there is no reptillian in sight.

"Trandoshans." The male knight curses under his breath. "And slavers at that." He says softly after that as he sees empty cages of different sizes piled up in a corner of the spaceport. "Be very careful Ahsoka." Looking towards the pillar the togruta was hiding behind he finds the spot empty.

"O serieusly..." He curses softly as he spots the padawan heading for the open ramp.

With a small sprint he closes in on the togruta as she enters the ship, there is no one in sight but they can hear trandoshans talking in a nearby room.

"Stay together. They probaly don't want us here." Dante hisses at Ahsoka who rolls her eyes.

"We are two jedi and we are just investigating, what can go wrong?" The snarky togruta retords.

Suddenly the male knight pulls the togruta behind a few crates as a trandoshan walks around the corner into the cargobay. A mechanical sound is heared by the two interlopers as the ramp closes.

"Well we could get detected for a start." The male responds dryly, with a shove he opens a ventilation shaft in the ceiling. "So let's stay hidden for now."

Crawling through the ventilation shafts they get closer to the talking trandoshans, finding a grate the two jedi huddle up to take a look.

"...So now we have to move it. It was just a lucky find somewhere in the mountains west of Theed but I am not complaining there is probaly someone in the galaxy who wants to buy this block of ice and whatever is in it." The jedi spot six trandoshan slavers in a circle, electric whips at their belts.

"Sounds good to me boss let's go before our icecream melts." The trandoshans split up and leave the room.

Ahsoka starts playing with the grate immidiately after the reptilians left the room.

The knight just rolls his eyes. "I should dissaprove of this but hey I am curious as well so let's go." He whispers earning a surprised look from Ahsoka.

After a few seconds the grate has been removed and, ladies first, the pair slowly lower themselves down into the room, wich turns out to be a second storage holt of some sorts with crates lining the walls, one of these crates with its own reserved spot against the wall looks a bit different, the black roundish crate is severely damaged along the sides with sign of impact on the steel frame, a blanket covers the top.

"Well atleast the reptiles didn't hide their 'prize'." Ahsoka whispers, before walking towards the crate.

Dante follows the togruta towards the battered rectangular box, with a shove he takes off the blanket revealing... A block of ice.

"I think this whole plan is starting to pay off..." The human sighs, almost turning around to climb back into the vent.

"Hey just look." Ahsoka hisses taking a carefull look at the ice. "Do you see the shape?"

Arching an eyebrow Dante turns around and looks closely at the ice spotting a silhouette of a person inside of it. "I'll be damned... Who or what is it?"

The togruta takes a closer look at what seems to be a control panel on the side. "I don't understand the language, it looks ancient." Taking her chances the togruta presses one of the buttons.

Suddenly the ice starts to clear and purify revealing what is inside making Dante stand still for a second. In front of him is a red skinned lethan around his age, a sleek black lighlty armoured body suit covers her form with heeled boots at the end.Her skin has a faint blue hue over it, the ice hasn't purified completely, small ice crystals cling to her lips, they look almost pitch black, Dante is not sure if it is a form of make-up or the cold, another set of crystals cling to the brows above her closed eyes, black markings surround her eyes trailing along her brows creating a sharp line, on her cheeks a lightning bold runs to her ears, from her lips a thick black line trails down splitting and running along her jawline, a diamond shaped marking covers her forehead.

"Wow." The togruta stammers out next to Dante. "She must have been stuck in that block for ages, I have never seen anyone like her."

The male knight simply stares at the peacefull face, fixed on the cold beauty of her.

A sound is heared behind them snapping the jedi out of their thoughts. Turning around they spot a trandoshan armed with an electric whip .

"It looks like we have company." He hisses. Five other trandoshans file in behind him whips drawn.

"No need for violance gentleman." Dante speaks up in full diplomatic mode. "We were just inspecting the cargo, and the last time I checked human traffacking is illegal on Naboo, so just hand over this block of ice and we will let it slip this time."

The reptillians give us a look and start laughing. "We have other plans for you." The leader hisses.

With lightning speed Dante ignites his silver lightsaber and parries an electric whip, Ahsoka behind him does the same. With a battle cry the trandoshans start attacking from all sides leaving no room to go on the offensive.

The knight force pushes one of the trandoshans into a wall but he is tough and rejoins the fight immidiately. "Any plans Snips?" Dante shouts at Ahsoka who is fighting two trandoshans.

"Yea." She shouts as she tries to jump over a trandoshan towards the door, but he graps her ankel and throws her back hard with her back against the battered crate. Still stunned by the hit she gets whipped a few times crying out in pain as sparks cover her body.

"And now onto you knight." The leader hisses, the six trandoshans box him in.

"You know I am not really a fan of how this is turning out..." Dante mutters as he suddenly spots a black covered legg being slung over the edge of the battered crate.

His attention quickly gets pulled away as whip slashes rain down on him, with soresu he holds them off and even manages to redirect one shocking the owner.

Behind the trandoshans he hears a tudd, he spots the young lethan from the crate panting and staying on all fours. He is not the only one who spots it as a trandoshan turns around. "Hey there was someone in the ice boss!" He cries out before he whips her, she falls down onto the ground without making a sound.

Seeing his oppertunity Dante attacks the turned trandoshan and burries his lightsaber into his neck, before he can pull back a rain of whip slashes force him down to the ground.

Just before he falls unconsious he looks at the lethan.

\--

 **Again sorry for me being buisy with life!** **I have free week coming up so I think I can make it up ;)**

 **You guys like the way it is going? I guess most veterans know this arc ;) Poor Lyz is going to be very very confused.**

 **Please review!**

 **Illiteracy out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow was not expecting that much favs and follows so quickly, and damn it makes me happy and eager to write ;) In the meantime I have slowly been working on my style so I hope I can get better quality and longer chapters out!**

 **Chapter 9**

20BBY / Wasskah / Island 4 airspace

\--

 _She could see the unconsious lethan laying on her stomach in a low cage not large enough to allow a sitting position, her raspy almost pained breathing gets drowned out by the sound of the engines around her. Turning her vision she spots two similair cages with the unconsious jedi padawan and jedi knight_ _next to even more sentient beings, some awake, some talking, some already dead._

 _Interesting indeed._ The woman thinks opening her eyes to be greeted by the sight of the jungle island in front of her. She is perched on the highest branch of the highest tree to give herself a vantage point over the island.

"Well this should be fun don't you think?" She asks looking forward and getting no reply. "Ugh, you're no fun you know that?" Turning around on the branch she pokes the trandoshan next to her making him softly dangle in the wind, a thick rope around the neck of his liveless corpse.

\--

Dante admits he has woken up in more _pleasant_ locations as he opens his eyes and almost bangs his head on the metal bars above him. _Really._ He sighs in his mind as he looks to his left and spots Ahsoka laying on her side, still unconscious.

"Hey snips, wakey wakey." He says to her still back.

The togruta stirs but stubbornly refuses to wake up.

Another sigh later Dante force pushes her _gently_ against the side of her even smaller cage waking her up with a yelp followed by an annoyed grunt.

"Believe me if you do that one more time I'll dump you at Dooku's threshold..." The togruta responds with blurry eyes, a second later they clear up and open wide as she looks around. "We have been captured haven't we?"

"If I could promote you to jedi master right now I would." Dante snorts testing one of the solid bars above his head.

Ahsoka throws a glance over Dante's shoulder and her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Isn't that the woman we saw in the block of ice?"

Dante turns around and spots the lethan on his other side, he hears pained breathing coming from her slightly parted and cracked black lips. "It is, I saw her practically _roll_ out of that crate just after you gracefully landed your backside on the control panel.

Ahsoka snorts. "Are you always a gentleman when you wake up?"

"Always a gentleman in general thank you." The older jedi knight responds giving the togruta a deadpan stare.

A small silence follows as the jedi both observe their surroundings.

"You have any bright ideas Snips?" The older knight askes testing another bar with his weight.

"Nope I have a feeling we are kinda stu..." Ahsoka abruptly brakes off as two heavily armed trandoshans walk in with delighted expressions covering their scaly faces.

Walking over to the cages with the jedi one of them crouches down next to the young togruta. "I hope you can run little one, we want to enjoy this. I am Dar, and you will be mine." Ahsoka glares back with her blue eyes in response. Meanwhile the other trandoshan walk over to the cage with the lethan and pokes her with his rifle.

She groans softly and stirs for a second before resuming her immovable state.

"Doubt this one will survive the drop.' The other trandoshan hisses at his companion who stood up from the togruta's cage. 'Doesn't say her lightsaber and skin won't look nicely on the wall.' The two reptillians laugh, before exiting the cargo hold.

 _lightsaber._ It flashes through Dante's head. 'Hey Ahsoka you heared that?'

The togruta turns back to face him. 'What? That they called me little?' Ahsoka drawls nonplussed.

'No smart-ass, they found a lightsaber on her!' The older knight retords. 'She is probaly a jedi like us.'

Ahsoka's eyes widen for a second before she furrows her brows. 'Or some scary sith.' A grin crosses her face.

'Nah they are extinct, it should be totally fine.' Dante responds giving a look towards the still raspily breathing lethan.

'Come on, have you ever seen such markings on _any_ jedi?' Ahsoka responds growing serious again as she squints her eyes at the woman.

Dante sighs. 'Well I can give you a few - like my old master Luminara Unduli for instance, she has markings.'

'Yes but not like _that_ , those look far more agressive.' Ahsoka responds staring intently at the lethan.

'Well do you think zabraks look peaceful?' Dante retords but quickly switches to another topic. 'Did you hear them talk about a drop?'

The togruta gives a misty stare before her eyes clear up. 'Yea I heard them talk about a drop, but do they mean drop as in drop from the ship?'

'That's what I am afraid of.' Dante responds looking down before being ripped out of his thoughts by a screaming togruta. The floor under her, and many other cages had openend making one half of the cargo bay loose it's contents in a mere second.

 _That's not good._ Dante thinks before suddenly the floor beneath him opens as well and he falls down with a: "I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS SHIT!"

The drop was not as far as he thought but still he had a hard time landing decently on the sharp rocks beneath him. Looking around he spots Ahsoka, her leggings on her left leg rippripped apart with a large gash. A few meters away he spots the lethan who has surprisingly survived the fall without major injuries. In the distance he spots shapes running towards the treeline in the last glow of the setting sun.

Gently grabbing the lethan bridal style, her lithe profile making her a small burden to carry he moves over to the togruta who has turned her left legging into a makeshift bandage.

"Does this improve your mood?" Dante asks drily.

The togruta gives him a murderous stare before turning to her leg, muttering something under her breath about: "...Jerk..."

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Dante's neck parch up as he feels danger behind him.

A blaster bolt just barely misses his head. With a jolt he ducks before shouting to Ahsoka to run to the treeline. Improving his agility with the force he zigzaggs his way to the safety of the green fold. Blasterbolts keep flying around them.

With a sigh he jumps into the treeline and takes cover behind one of the thick trunks. A moment later the togruta dashes by and takes cover behind the tree next to him.

"Still outran you." Dante grins to the young togruta. "Even with this heavy weight in my arms."

"I will convey the message to her when she wakes up." Ahsoka responds drily. "I think she'll be flattered. For now however, lets keep moving.

\--

After trekking through the jungle for a while they hear a whistle above their heads, without thinking for a second both jedi jump off their path and take cover behind a thick tree trunk.

A second later a young feminine voice speaks up from where they just were. "We are friendlies."

Slowly peeking around the tree trunk the jedi spots a young dirty looking girl with short dark hair staring right back him. With a jolt he also feels her force signature and two other above him. Drawing Ahsola's attention they both stare up spot a young cerean male and young twi'lek covered in dirt hiding his green skin tone perched on the branches above them.

"Mmm more jedi on this island, that is something good and bad, but that's besided the point. Hey guys." Dante shifts the lethan's weight to free a hand and waves at them.

They stare back at him but don't respond. The girl however has walked around the tree trunk and greets them with a sad smile.

"Jedi knight Dante Vale and padawan Ahsoka Tano at your service and whoever she is." The knight speaks up nodding to the lethan in his arms with a small smile.

The younglings share a glance. Then the human girl speaks up. "I am Kalifa, this is O-mer." She nods towards the cerean. "And that is Jinx." She finishes. "We are jedi younglings and we have been captured a while back on a training mission, but this is not the place to talk, lets get to our hideout.

\--

Following the younglings the new captives have been found themselves inside a large hollow tree far above ground level, inside the tree some spare belongings are spread out and a small fire burns in the middle in a small stone firepit giving a bit of light to the jedi around it.

The younglings and Ahsoka have been talking for a while now, mostly about the younglings failing resolve over their time spent here. But Dante has quickly shed himself a bit farther away from the fire against the side of the hollow tree. He still holds the lethan in his hands and listens to her breathing wich has improved since he saw her in the cage.

His eyes trailing along her body, painstakingly avoiding her slowly rising and falling heavy breast under the tight bodysuit. He looks for any signs of who she is but the dark bodysuit doesn't show any indication. Moving his eyes up along her body he spots a black choker adorning her slender neck, a small crescent shaped pendant dangling from it. Removing his hand from her side were he is holding her he moves his hand further around her and grabs the pendant. The breath of the lethan hitches in her throat as she starts squirming against him in her slumber.

Dante tries to read the inscription on the pendant but quickly moves his hand back to steady her as the lethan mutters under her breath. "...You... Reckless... Stupid... Girl..." Squirming in Dante's arms she presses a fist tightly against his chest before muttering hard enough for all to hear. "...Master...!"

The other inside the hideout swirl around and spot the jedi knight struggling to keep the lethan from falling out of his arms.

Dante suddenly feels the lethan stiffen, staring at her face her blue eyes suddenly open, dazed, but they quickly turn hostile as she rips herself out of his arms, jumps over the fire into a corner as far away from anyone as possible and takes up a predatory stance, her hateful eyes illuminated by the fire, shadows dancing behind her back.

\--

 **And she finally wakes up!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it took a while but I think it turned out nice ;)**

 **Please leave your thoughts down below if you like it this far!**

 **Untill next time**

 **Illiteracy out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back at it again with a new chapter! I kept you guys waiting long enough last time so I took the liberty of getting this one out a bit faster.**

 **Thank you guys for the support! It really means a lot to me and keeps me going.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

20BBY / Wasskah / Island 4

\--

An impasse, is the best way to describe the situation in wich Lyz has woken up. A small fire burns in the middle of the hideout, three _children_ and a teen looking worse for wear are huddled together in one corner, wary gazes aimed at her.

Lyz spots a padawan braid adorning the head of the orange skinned togruta. _jedi._ Lyz curses under her breath quickly hiding her force signature before they notice it. Turning her head towards the entrance she stares right into the calculating brown eyes of the male in whose arms she had woken up. A small smile playing on his lips set on a strong jaw.

Quickly calculating her odds she focusses her attention on the biggest threat, the human male who looks like he is around the same age as her. _Probaly a knight._ The sith thinks readying to attack when necissary.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up, took you long enough." The man said with a grin in his voice, loosening his muscles under his black clothing. The togruta also gets into a fighting position shielding the young ones.

"I would have woken up earlier if I had known I was being held in the arms of some dirt covered creep." Lyz responds in a suger sweet voice, her eyes however telling a different story.

"I think gentleman is the word you're looking for sweetheart, and besides the point you _really_ enjoyed sleeping in my arms." The knight responds still holding her gaze looking for any change in her posture.

The togruta and younglings look back and forth between the two.

"I need to admit it beats a block of ice in wich you probaly found me." The lethan relaxes her stance. _Not the right moment to fight, he is stronger than me and I don't have the space to manouver._ She thinks before continuing. "But talking about that block of ice, _where_ is that crate?"

"Our generous hosts probaly still have it, where our generous hosts are however I have no idea." The male responds also relaxing his stance and sitting down, in front of the opening however.

Lyz also takes a seat against the back wall behind her. "And talking about our hosts, where are we?"

"Some jungle island, I don't know where, the trandoshans captured us and dumped us here." The shaking voice of the human girl reaches the lethan's ears.

Lyz swirls around a murderous glare on her face, making the girl cower behind the also impacted togruta. Before slowly speaking up, a content smile covering her features. "So. No one here has a clue where we are?"

The children nod at the older lethan.

"That's a pity because I have no idea where I am and how long I have been in that cryostasis pod and it makes me kinda annoyed." Lyz says, massaging her temples with an irate expression.

"We noticed." The male at the doorway snorts.

Lyz sighs. "We can still go at it you know I would love to wipe that smug grin of your face." Adding force to her words she cracks her knuckles with a loud pop.

"Easy sweetheart. We'll go at it _after_ we're done with this whole mess."

"Agreed." Lyz responds.

"Call me Dante." The knight says.

"Lyz." The sith responds, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back.

"I am Ahsoka." The togruta pipes in followed by the younglings behind her. Lyz individually acknowledges them with a nod.

"So how did you end up in that cryostasis pod?" The togruta asks the lethan who is warming her hands by the fire.

Lyz slowly rethinks her next awnser. _How much should I tell them..._ She knows telling them she is a sith lord is probaly not the best course of action, that she is certain of so she responds. "We were in a tight spot, someone _very_ dear to me pushed me into that pod and launched me into space, the next thing I know I wake up aching like a bitch before I am knocked out again. The next time I wake up in the strong arms of such a beautiful chivalrous man." She adds the last part with a mocking sugarsweat tone. "And now I am here in a tree."

A slow silence ensues as the people around the fire take in her awnser.

Suddenly Dante speaks up. "I am still curious about a few things but a certain one has a priority, they found a lightsaber on you, are you a jedi?" His piercing eyes try to bore through her blue ones.

But Lyz takes none of this and stares back stubbornly. _Atleast I have a lead to find my lightsaber now, but this could get complicated, lie."_ Yes I do own a lightsaber since I am a jedi as well." Lyz almost gags at the thought of being a jedi but continues. "Just like you I am a knight."

The male stares back not looking too convinced but with a sigh he leans back. "The temple will be happy to see you again after probaly so many years."

 _I guess they will._ Lyz snorts at herself. "Are there any wars going on as I have woken up so I know for how long I have been asleep?"

"Well at the moment the jedi and the republic are fighting the seperatists, a group of planets who have left the republic to leave 'it's grasp of corruption."

Lyz smiles inside knowing all to well what a rotting carcas the republic actually is before asking. "And is the sith empire still a threat to the galaxy?"

Everyone in the hideout stops what they are doing and stare at her, the togruta takes the word, surprise in her voice. "The sith have been destroyed a thousand years ago, they were exterminated along with their evil order."

All blood leaves the lethan's face making her look like a ghost of herself. _I have been asleep for more than a thousand years, and everyone is gone_ Her hands shake as she tries to calm herself.

Dante moves in and takes her in a hug, the lethan doesn't react at all as her slender frame is enveloped. He whispers in her ear. "That is a lot to take in that you have been asleep for so long."

 _Not only that!_ Rage wells up within her but quickly gets drowned out by the pain of loss, a tear escapes her eye. She has lost everything she ever held dear in her slumber.

Weakly she wriggles herself loose from his hug and lays down, head turned away from the fire before curling up in a ball.

She feels Dante shift away from her as the fire gets extinguished. The others take the hint and also lay down to sleep after a long eventful evening.

The lethan is deep in thoughts for a large part of the night before falling into a dreamless sleep, exhausted to the core.

\--

The next day Lyz wakes up as she normally would, by the first ray of light. rolling around from her spot in the back she spots the others laying around the charred fire pit. Dante laying at the entrance. Getting to her feet, no need to get dressed as she kept all her clothes on, she tiptoes through the hideout, steps over the sleeping human male, right into the first daylight.

Walking to the end of the branch she stepped onto, she stares over the sight of the jungle in front of her, bathing in the early sunlight she starts her morning routine and slowly strechtes all her stiff muscles while enjoying the sun.

Feeling a presence behind her she ignores it and starts doing a few balance excercises on the edge of the branch like standing on her hands and turning in circles while doing so before making a few push ups in the same stance.

Lowering herself down on the edge of the branch, she speaks up towards the jungle. "You know it is inapropriate to spy on a lady while she is doing her morning routine?"

She hears a laugh behind her and spots Dante sitting with his back against the tree next to the entrance. The togruta stands next to him suprise on her face but quickly walks off onto another branch to start her morning excercises.

Lyz rolls her eyes at the male. "Wake up the young ones and get something to eat, it has been more than a thousand years since my last meal."

The knight snorts but still goes inside. After he has left she waves over at the togruta. "Ahsoka! You care to join my little warming up?"

Ahsoka nods at her and makes her way over to the lethan. A small smile plays on the sith's face as she starts instructing the padawan and they do excercises together.

After an hour orso Lyz stops the warming up. The togruta next to her is panting heavily and is covered in sweat. Lyz herself only has a small shimmer of sweat on her skin as she grins down onto the togruta.

"That wasn't as bad hey?" Lyz says, a small smile on her lips.

The togruta simply pants, before her gaze is drawn up and her eyes widen, she points at something behind the lethan.

Lyz spins around spotting three hoverpods descending on the jungle below and smiles. "This is finally getting interesting."

\--

 **And that's chapter 10 done! I hope you guys enjoyed it.** **I really enjoyed writing it**

 **Please leave your thoughts down below! I would love to know if you guys like Lyz ;)**

 **until next time!**

 **Illiteracy out.**


	11. 11

**Love the support guys! You have been awesome!** **I hope you like the way it is going. This will be a bit of a filler but even then - enjoy!**

 **And as always leave your thoughts!**

 **Chapter 11**

20BBY / Wasskah / Island 4

\--

Dante managed to pluck a few decent sized birds out of the sky using the force, while cleaning the birds together with Lyz on a branch overlooking the jungle she informed him that she wants to hunt down the trandoshans on the hoverpods.

"I can't say I don't agree with the plan but I am not sure if attacking a pack of heavily armed trandoshans is the best course of action." The jedi responds frowning slightly.

 _sigh, jedi..._ Lyz thinks, rolling her eyes as she plucks the feathers of one of the richly coloured birds. "Do you want to leave this rock?"

"Probaly as much as you do, I'll take a battlefield over sitting idly on this planet." Dante responds removing the guts from the bird with his hand.

The lethan gives him a glance. "Very jedi-like of you."

In response he snorts at her. "I like a bit of action once in a while, catching dust in a library isn't my taste."

A smirk covers Lyz's features as she starts on another bird, putting the last one on the others next to her.

Dante picks up the featherless bird before speaking up. "How was the jedi temple more than a thousand years ago? Do you think much changed while you were gone?"

The lethan stops plucking the bird and burst out laughing almost clutching her arm hokding the bird to her black lips to supress it. She responds with fits of laughter. "Knowing the jedi... I can probaly find... My own bed... Like the last time I left it."

Dante smirks looking at the way the red skinned lethan is shaking with laughter, her features covered in the light of the sun.

\--

After returning to the hideout and roasting the birds on a well concealed fire the group of force-sensitives eat in silence, at the end of the meal Lyz suggests moving out to hunt down the trandoshans.

The younglings agree to function as guides. Together they traverse the jungle looking for any sign of their reptilian friends.

After trekking through the jungle for a few hours Ahsoka spots something and waves her hand, giving the signal to scatter, the younglings take cover behind the trees and the older force-sensitives prepare themselves to ambush from the branches covered by the foliage.

A rodian female covered in mud sprints by under them. Suddenly a blaster bolt penetrates the back of her head. Her corpse falls down onto the jungle floor. A hoverpod appears and stops at the female under the waiting ambushers. Three heavily armed trandoshans are perched on the floating vehicle.

As planned Dante gives a mighty force push sending the hoverpod crashing against a tree, scattering the hunters who tumble down.

Lyz jumps down, picking her target. The biggest one who snarls at her as he tries to shoot her with his sniper rifle. With the force she janks the rifle to the side making him miss. Closing the distance she feels her primal instinct to kill kicking in.

The trandoshan, using his mass, tries to ram her to the ground. The sith nimbly sidesteps him, dives under his arm and jams her fist into his side enhanching her strength with the force.

He cries out as a rib or two breaks by the impact. Quickly turning around for someone his size he lunges at Lyz who tries to jump backwards away from him but gets hit straight in the chest, falling with her back against a tree.

Lyz feels her chest and back ache by the impact but grits her teeth and stands back up. She sees the trandoshan trying to shoulder his rifle. Looking up she spots a large branch above him and janks it down with the force. Snapping it at the base.

The large trunk slams down onto the lizard breaking his shoulder in the progress and forcing him down onto his knees. He cries out in pain but the sith doesn't stop, with a malicious smile she rams down the branch again and again. Breaking his bones with sickening cracks, blood pooling from his mouth and nostrils until his head is beaten into a pulp by a mighty slam.

 _One problem solved_. The lethan thinks lifting the log above her head. Looking around she spots Dante snapping the neck of another hunter with the force. Lyz is pleased, seeing a jedi kill someone makes her grin.

Her grin falters as she gets snapped out of her thoughts by Ahsoka's shout. "Don't kill him, it is not the jedi way!"

Dante also hears the togruta and turns towards her. A trandoshan is clutching his neck trying to rip off the invisible hand that is choking him. The disheveled youngling Khalifa is holding the force choke as Ahsoka tries to talk her down.

Dante also runs over to the scene to snap the girl out of her concentration but he doesn't have the chance to do anything as suddenly the jagged end of a large trunk rams through the chest of the lizard impaling him against the tree creating a gory mess.

Swivelling around he sees the Lethan with a a sneer on her black lips wich she quickly composes as she spots Dante looking at her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Keeping him alive would have been a liability.

Dante sighs. "Atleast be clean about it, the girl has seen enough as it is."

A snort comes from the lethan's lips as she locks her bright blue eyes with Dante's brown ones. "That's how the universe works, it is not a fun place, she has to learn that as well."

"She has time to learn that while growing up in the safety of the temple." The jedi retords stroking the stubble on his chin.

Lyz rolls her eyes at him. "The real deal is the best way to learn acording to my master." The lethan suddenly feels an empty pit in her stomach when thinking about her master but quickly supresses it.

"Uhm guys, your bickering is fun and all but we have a problem." The togruta speaks up.

Lyz quickly walks over ignoring the male's gaze. The jedi knight close on her heels. Crouching next to Ahsoka she spots the blinking red light on the trandoshan she impaled.

"Tracker beacon." Dante nods at the flashing light.

Lyz curses under her breath. "More will be coming. Get up the trees!"

Dante and Ahsoka nod at her before scurying up the trees with the two other younglings that just left their hiding places.

I also start towards a tree but see Khalifa standing there, looking at the corpse, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Come on girl get it together!" I shout at her.

No reaction.

Rolling my eyes. _Why am I doing this..._ I run at the girl, crouch down in front of her and grab her roughly by the chin forcing her to look me straight in the eyes.

Her wet eyes stare back at me.

"This not the time nor the place to rethink what you have done, that bloody lizard wanted to mount your skin to a wall, hell you didn't even kill the bastard."

She keeps staring at me in shock.

 _If this blows my cover I'll mount you to a wall myself._ I place a hand on her neck and send a very weak electrical shock through her body.

She jolts back up, her eyes brightening up.

No one had seen me use lightning.

"Good girl, come on let's go."

Together we climb up a tree, just in time to spot another hoverpod with three trandoshans rushing into the open, they are alert as one of them inspects the body of the lizard impaled against the tree.

Suddenly one of the trandoshans, the one closest to Lyz collapses, a steel arrow pentrates his jugular creating a small red fountain.

A figure in black sprints towards the two alerted trandoshans who fire at it, the figure dodges the shots and jumps into the clearing, firing another arrow straight through the eye of one of the two hunters with an elegant darkmetal bow.

The figure is a woman completely covered by a beautiful and clean looking black dress wich hugs her features and has a hood hiding her hair and face. The bow is slung over her shoulder next to a full quiver. She grabs a straight dagger from a sheath on the small of her back and twirls it around in her armored gauntlet circling the last hunter.

He fires, she had anticipated the shot in a flash by bringing up her left hand, the shot ricochets off her armored gauntlet, she dives under his arm slashing open his stomach.

The trandoshan falls to his knees with a cry, his guts hanging out. He doesn't have the time to scream for long. The woman rams the blade through the back off his neck silencing him for ever.

Crouching down she cleans the dagger on his leather armor and puts it back in its sheath. She stands back up straight. "You know spying on a lady is a great offence." Her voice radiates authority.

"Not if it's a lady who is spying." I retord jumping from my branch.

She turns around, a small smile covering her lips.

Lyz stares at her, cold red eyes stare back, framed by a pale but beautiful face and thick black hair.

"Call me Duchess."

\--

 **Aaand chapter 11 done! Had a small block so I split the chapter so next chapter we finish up to take things into darker places ;)**

 **Btw who do you think is Duchess?**

 **Illiteracy out**


	12. 12

**Ah yes I am alive! Well it is kinda a big word because a lovely lil' traumatic experience got me back to writing but hey I would have returned one way or the other sooo well here I am!**

 **The story and way of writing will change from here, a lot has changed since the last time I updated but this will be the new bar for the story, enjoy** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

20BBY / Wasskah / Island 4

* * *

The one calling herself 'Duchess' is a strange one, like who would just show up, armored and all on a desolate moon in the middle of a trandoshan hunting ground. Dante just can't wrap his head around it as he observes the woman sitting alone across all of them. Even Lyz is sitting away from the strange woman as Ahsoka steers the hoverpod to the floating fortress in the distance. Well Dante needs to admit, Lyz also came out of nowhere but that was at least on a bustling world though she had been held in cryostasis for a very long time.

His observation has not gone unnoticed as the cold red eyes of the woman stare straight back at Dante, The corner of her mouth twitches for a slight second making him look away uncomfortable, his eyes move back to Lyz. The lethan seems deep in thought, her brows slightly furrowed and a thoughtful look in her eyes as she cracks her fingers slowly, one by one, with an almost hypnotical precision. The jedi seems very different from the ones Dante knows, she seems just so off, her brutality is very un-jedi like even for him. And Dante knows he is far from orthodox in the order.

''Get ready people, we are getting close.'' Ahsoka suddenly speaks up waking Dante up, as he looks at the suddenly very close floating fortress.

Metal cages hang from the underside and the side is heavily fortified but abandoned at the moment. Dante is not sure how many of them there are and after all they are still not armed with their weapons of choice, he looks down unimpressed at the simple blaster in his hands. It will be a priority to use their surprise in their advantage and get their weapons before they manage to steal a ship and get out.

Dante sighs. ''Oke everyone, prioritize, we will get our weapons first before stealing a ship and getting out of this dump.'' He looks at the wide-eyed younglings. ''Stay together you lot and keep behind us. Ahsoka, keep them safe.'' He locks eyes with the lethan who has looked up interested. ''Lyz, we will lead the charge, we'll try to get our lightsabers out of there, you have one as well right?''

The young woman slowly nods at him in response.

He then changes his gaze towards Duchess. Before Dante can say anything she speaks up. ''I'll be around and do my part.'' She holds up one of her armored hands. The vicious claw-like fingers looking menacing.

It is time to go. The hoverpod docks next to a few other ones at the fortress and they jump out, quickly crouching down behind a cage covered with a blanket. They can hear laughter from some sort of mess hall up ahead. Something that looks like a storage room, according to the amount of crates stacked in front. Dante crouches forward followed by the group in a single file. He looks back, Duchess has already disappeared. He sighs, Lyz looks at him puzzled but a second later she gives a nod of understanding. They continue forward and Dante peers into the room.

A single plain lamp hangs from the ceiling throwing just enough light to filter through the long and messy racks in the room covered with a lot of different unorganized items. One of the trandoshans is snoring in a chair to the right of the room. His rifle leaning against the chair.

Lyz takes the lead, slightly brushing along Dante as she crouches along the right side of the room trying to keep in the shadows. Dante gives a gesture to the younglings and Ahsoka to wait as he starts along the left side of the room, his eyes scanning the racks. Clothing, worn bags, personal belongings, a toy or two. The reptiles are relentless, they hunt whatever they can get their claws on and it makes Dante angry, his jedi teaching says he should detach himself from the hate but it is hard when seeing so much items, all with a pretty tragic history.

Just like him Lyz is scanning along the other side of the room only she is forced to move more carefully stepping over items littering the ground as she slowly but surely approaches the sleeping hunter. Dante stops as he eyes her sneaking closer and closer. Lyz suddenly tenses and stops as he snores loudly and slightly roll over in his chair. The snoring stops for a second. They both hold their breath but regain it again as he continues. The lethan has reached him and stands up painfully slowly behind the oblivious trandoshan. With a single motion she grabs his neck and with a crack breaks it. Leaving the lifeless body sink down into the chair.

Dante gives her a nod before standing up and scanning along the racks of belongings, at the end of the room he sees a familiar sliver of metal peeking out from under a blanket. He grabs it feeling the familiar heft of his own heavy lightsaber, next to it is Ahsoka's lightsaber. He looks for the togruta, finding her at the entrance looking at him intently, he holds up her lightsaber and she force-grabs it.

Lyz makes a sounds and Dante quickly turns toward her spotting the lethan with a small device in her hand with a small antenna. ''What is this?'' She whispers before throwing the device at Dante across the room, he catches it and looks it over. It is a part of an escape pot, a tracker beacon to be precise. Dante has trouble containing a grin as he activates it. A red light turns on as a loud beep breaks the silence. _That is not good._ He forgot about the sound of the activation mechanism.

The lethan gives him a glare but quickly turns towards the entrance as they hear boots echoing on the metal floor. The sound coming closer and closer. The younglings and Ahsoka have joined them at the back of the room as the first trandoshan rounds the corner.

With a ferocious war cry Lyz grabs one of the racks with the force and hurls it at the entrance, belongings clatter on the ground as the rack hits the hunter sending him flying with at least a few broken bones. A second one holds his blaster around the corner firing a few bolts blindly through the entrance making the younglings duck down to the ground and making Dante ignite his lightsaber.

"Do you have your lightsaber?'' Dante shouts at Lyz as more blasterbolts are fired through the entrance.

''No it isn't here! I think one of the hunters has it.'' She shouts back grabbing another rack and throwing it against the door to barricade it. ''You have any bright plans?''

Dante smirks, no he doesn't have one but well you can always try. He starts cutting a hole in the wall hoping the building room next door is at least better than this one. He hears enraged trandoshans outside shouting at each other, trying to make sense of the situation.

With a kick he sends the piece of wall flying opening into a very large room with benches and still warm food on the tables. _Of course it is the mess hall, I thought it would be further away._ Luckily all the shit going on outside has drawn out everyone. He ducks through gesturing to Lyz. The mess hall is pretty much what he expected and it makes Dante angry, skins and skulls of different sentient species cover the walls like trophies, even a few human ones. These lizards are monsters and they should pay.

''Come on lets try to get somewhere somewhat safe!'' He shouts as they run along the benches to the other side and he jumps over a bar finding another door opening up back outside.

He waits for the younglings and Ahsoka to escape outside first before together with Lyz sealing the door with a nearby crate.

Suddenly they are confronted with a trandoshan straight in front of them, his blaster aimed at Ahsoka. He hisses before the sound is cut off as a sudden projectile penetrates his jugular from behind, he falls limp, uncovering Duchess behind him, her dark-metal bow in hand. She gives the group a wink before speaking up in her icy voice. ''Come on, I found a defendable position.'' She beckons them down a metal staircase uncovering the control room of the floating fortress. A window covers one side and strong metal walls the rest, the door they just came through is the only entrance.

Dante knows immediately what the plan is as he looks around the room. ''Younglings get behind that control panel and don't stick your heads up.'' He positions himself at the door with Ahsoka across from him, lightsabers drawn. After a bit of pondering Lyz rips one of the chairs out of the ground with the force and holds it up ready to throw it. Duchess stretches her muscles almost lazily like there is not a group of blood hungry lizards coming their way.

They don't have to wait long as the first trandoshan rushes into the room and takes a swing at Ahsoka with his whip. The togruta manages to dodge it before Dante cleaves him in half with his lightsaber. Sure he doesn't enjoy killing but it has to be done. The next two trandoshans are more careful as they rush through the door and immediately split up followed by even more of the hunters armed with whips and blasters, the crowded doorway makes it hard though as Dante and Ahsoka keep them contained, well mostly that is.

Dante sees a stray blasterbolt being caught with the metal chair held by Lyz as another trandoshan manages to slip between Ahsoka and him making a beeline for the still waiting Duchess. The woman doesn't bat an eye at the enraged hunter. Like water she ducks under the hunters arm and spins around slashing a deep gash along his back with her clawed gauntlet. Dante is drawn away from the fight as he his attention is focused on the trandoshan in front of him who tries to create a gap using his lightsaber and a blaserpistol in his other hand to exploit a possible breach.

The jedi manages to push the trandoshan back and he feels the thrill of the fight coming through as he cuts down the hunter after cutting off one of his hands. Dante uses his experience as a fighter to keep the tide of the angry lizardmen at the door.

They are holding for the time being but time is running out as they keep pushing Dante further back. Lyz has also joined the fray after managing to steal one of the electric whips.

The light in the room suddenly darkens a bit just as Dante manages to kill another one of the attackers. The angry shouting of the trandoshans turns to more bewildered shouting as their numbers at the door dwindle considerably. The shouting outside sounds more like panic as the sounds of battle start reaching Dante's ears.

"I think the beacon worked." Ahsoka speaks up in happiness before she manages to cut down the last attacker in the room and the trandoshans leave them alone.

The sound outside dies down making way for an omnious silence. Duchess takes her leave as she takes the lead walking outside like there is no danger at all. Dante gives her a look in surprisr but he reluctantly follow her outside.

Outside it is a bloodbath, the trandoshan's short defence has been meaningless against the tide of republic clone troopers and the huge Venator class star destroyer idling overhead.

Dante immidiately spots a figure he recognizes but Ahsoka is faster than him.

"Master!" She shouts with s smile as she runs at her master Anakin Skywalker.

He looks up, spotting Dante as well im the progress.

Dante gives a weak wave and a smile. Knowing Ahsoka has dibs on the jedi knight right now. He looks back trying to find Lyz. He sees her looking with a questioning, almost scared look at the cruiser overhead. She turns her attention back to him. Dante frowns, she looks so different, her wide eyes seem to struggle with something, he is not sure what, they should be safe now?

Behind her a figure rises from the light freighter the hunters used.

Dante's eyes open wide. "Look out!" He shouts at the lethan.

Surprised but quickly enough she jumps to the side as a whip lashes out where she stood, the weapon is held by the leader of the hunters, on his belt hangs a curved lightsaber hilt.

 _Lyz' saber probaly._

The shout has drawn the attention of Anakin and Ahsoka who rush over and form a half circle with the clones around the two fighters.

Dante is quite lost what to do as he doesn't see an opening to help Lyz who is twirling around the larger and heavier trandoshan. With an underhand blow he strikes the young woman making her fall to her knees in pain.

"Let me go or she dies." The trandoshan leader speaks up holding the whip next to Lyz' neck.

The clones tighten their grips on their blasters but are stopped by a single motion of Lyz' hand.

"Do not... Engage... I will deal... Myself."

The large hunter turns back to the lethan with a sneer, moving a bit closer before whispering. "Whatever do you think to do little girl."

The next thing comes to a surprise to everyone present. The lethan just... Bursts out laughing.

"You do not... Know... What you are dealing with." She manages to choke out between fits of laughter. She raises her face up looking at the trandoshan with her blue eyes.

Or at least they _should_ be blue.

The shock is immense to Dante and he ignites his grey lightsaber. The young lethan's eyes have turned a vivid red.

From her hand she sends a torrent of lightning through the unsuspecting trandoshan making him cry out in pain and slumping to his knees. She force pulls the lightsaber from his belt and ignites it.

The vivid red shocks everyone around. Dante can't believe his eyes.

A short silence follows before Lyz speaks up.

"You should all learn today." She prepares a finishing blow. "Do never threaten a dark lord of the sith." With a downwards strike she cuts off the trandoshan's head.

Everyone around looks at her agape. A smile forms on her red lips before she makes a mocking bow.

"Darth Cataclyst. Nice to meet you."

Before anyone can react she has ran into the freighter and has taken off fleeing the scene.

"What the hell was that Dante." Anakin speaks up, a look of pure disbelief in his eyes. "The sith should be exctinct!"

Dante just looks at him for a second, sure he didn't know she was a damn sith of all things but she did feel somewhat _off_. He just sighs. "Let's get inside, I will tell you what happend."

* * *

Lyz rushes into the pilot seat as quickly as she can. In mere seconds she has gotten this ugly scrap heap up into the atmosphere. As she punches in the first coordinates she can think off she lets herself slump down in her seat letting out of heavy breath. She did pull quite a stunt down there but now she is somewhat safe in the hyperspace tunnel.

She stands up from the pilot seat and looks around the rusty and simply disgusting little ship she has just stolen.

"Well it beats walking..." She mutturs under her breath as she walk through a small corridor to the cargo hold.

She hears a sudden sound to the left and turns around being greeted by... Nothing. For a second she lets her gaurd down.

In a single motion she is roughly pinned to the wall, a metal hand around her neck. Her red eyes bore into the empty ones of Duchess.

"Ah Lyz, lets get 'properly' aquinted now shall we?"

* * *

 **Please review, I still love them, tell me what you think about the new style!** **Illiteracy out.**


End file.
